oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:Future content
Information regarding future updates can be speculative, tentative, or almost certain. In the latter case, this information usually comes from reliable sources such as official Jagex posts or certain in game information. In these cases, the information is welcome; however, it must be made clear to readers and editors where this information comes from. Official sources These sources can be considered reliable enough to cite information from for articles: * [http://services.runescape.com/m=news/ RuneScape news articles] * Videos from YouTube and Twitch streams. Clips should be used from Twitch where possible, available through the 'clip' button in the player. YouTube supports timestamps in the URL, so those links should be used to provide a pinpoint source. * @RuneScape and tweets by Jagex Moderators on Twitter * Posts from Jagex Moderators on the [http://forum.runescape.com/forums.ws RuneScape Forums] * Posts from Jagex Moderators on /r/runescape * Quick Chat, for verifying item names Images from these sources can be uploaded to the wiki, and should use the template with a link back to the original source. Discord is not considered a reliable source in any circumstance, even if a message was seemingly sent by someone at Jagex. It should never be used as a reference on articles. Citing *Use for news posts, including Behind the Scenes *Use for forum posts, but remember to archive them using WebCite *Use for twitter posts *Use for podcasts *Use for miscellaneous web sources Information that can be added Any information, even that which is subject to change, can be added if it can be cited and is specific. * Item names - As stated in BTS articles, found in Quick Chat, or given by reliable sources * Requirements for items, quests, monsters, etc. * Combat levels and other combat statistics * Locations including names of * NPCs and Monster names including their uses/functions * Slated release dates - If an exact date is given. For example, if a JMod posts on Twitter " is ready and set to release on Monday the 5th", then this information may be cited; however, this should go in the body of an article, not the infobox. Save that parameter for when it actually happens. On the other hand, the BTS article may say " is our first planned update of this month!", and that is not reliable enough. Most importantly, it is ambiguous. * Approximate release dates - Like above, if given with an official source. Again, these should only appear in the body of the article and not in the infoboxes. Speculation of any kind is not allowed in articles. This includes making logical connections. No matter how true or plausible these statements may seem, they are still speculation. Writing about future content Articles written about future content should be written using future tense (words/phrases such as upcoming, will be, or is set to; rather than an unqualified statement, can be or is). As the content is not released, it makes no sense to suggest it is in game. All articles or sections about unreleased content should be marked as such. In most cases, articles will be entirely about future content, in which case should be added to the top of the article. Sometimes, only certain parts of the article are about unreleased content, in which case tagging a section rather than the whole article may be appropriate. Whatever the case, this information should be cited. Jagex Moderator forum posts or tweets are not readily available. When these are used, they should be linked directly in the reference. It is not the readers' responsibility to trawl through posts that a moderator makes to find the source, it is the responsibility of the editor who adds the information. Category:Policies